


7 Minutes of Haven

by Viva_BellaMuerte



Category: RWBY
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Self-Cest?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 20:27:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15781512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viva_BellaMuerte/pseuds/Viva_BellaMuerte
Summary: "It's about a man with two souls, each one fighting for control of his body..."aka, two souls jerking off in the bathroom of a Haven dorm room





	7 Minutes of Haven

**Author's Note:**

> Me: I'm shocked nobody's written any Oscpin fics yet, there's a lot of opportunity there...
> 
> And then I wrote it myself ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Another day, another night, another uncomfortable situation Oscar wished he could have avoided. He had thought about this happening before, only in moderation, afraid the second soul inside him might overhear his thoughts and spark the uncomfortable conversation between them. But now that the situation was at hand, there was no way he could avoid it anymore.

 

What situation?

 

A morning wood situation. Oscar Pine, the unfortunate farm boy destined for greatness, was currently huddled in the bathroom of his borrowed Haven dorm room with possibly the worst boner he’d had in months. He knew it would happen eventually, he was a teenage boy who grew up in a rural area with nothing much to do other than chores and… well, imagine. 

He guessed Ozpin wouldn’t care, he was centuries old and has probably seen his fair share of morning wood, but the situation was still way too embarrassing for Oscar to even think about!

 

_ “You don’t have to be so panicked, Oscar.” _ Ozpin’s voice floated across the back of Oscar’s mind as he leaned over the bathroom sink and tried to will himself out of existence. The sudden voice grounded him away from his thoughts, effectively killing Oscar’s attempt to cease existing.

 

“Hey, can we not do this right now, because I honestly--” Oscar leaned down and put his head in his hands, “I can’t believe this is happening…”

 

_ “Oh come now, it’s nothing to be ashamed of. You’re a growing young man, it’s only natural that things like this--” _   
  
“You are REALLY not helping right now!” Oscar snapped at the voice in his head, looking at his own reflection in front of him and pointing angrily. 

 

_ “I’m merely saying, you don’t have to hold yourself back for my sake.” _

 

Oscar sighed and looked down at his pants. When was the last time this had even happened? It had already been a few weeks before Ozpin’s soul even entered his body, it had been even longer since then, what with all the training and traveling he had to do to even get to Haven Academy. Needless to say, it’s been a long time since he last jerked off.

 

Oscar’s hand slid between his legs and squeezed firmly. He grunted softly, continuing to palm at himself. His breathing picked up just a bit as he got a little more excited. God, it had been so  _ long… _

 

Oscar opened his eyes and looked down at himself again, frowning at his tented pants…

 

“L-Listen, Ozpin…” His voice was soft, a little hesitant even.

 

_ “Like I said, don’t hold yourself back for my sake. Masturbation is a good stress reliever, and given the current situation we’re in, I think you could use it.” _

 

Oscar bit his lip and looked at the bathroom door. His other hand slowly moved toward the handle and motioned to grab the lock above it. His fingers trembled just a bit, pausing as he thought of trying to resist temptation one last time. 

 

_ “Oscar,” _ Ozpin’s firm voice made him recoil a bit, his outstretched fingers curling back into a tight fist,  _ “It’s okay.” _

 

Ozpin’s tone sent a sharp chill down Oscar’s spine, it excited him in a weird way…

 

Oscar reached out again and locked the door in one fluid motion before he took a few steps away from the door. His back hit the wall behind him and he flinched a bit and looked forward. All he saw was his reflection; his messy, disheveled clothes and his flushed, sunburnt face staring back at him. His eyes were a little hazy and there was an obvious blush under the burns on his cheeks, he idly wondered what Ozpin thought of him at this moment.

 

Oscar shook his head and turned away from the mirror, deciding to seat himself on top of the toilet and get started. His hands didn’t shake when he unzipped his pants, nor when he slid his boxers down his thighs and off his half-hard dick. They did start shaking just slightly when he reached to grab himself. This should be second nature for him, he was a teenage boy, but the stage fright he felt wouldn’t go away. 

 

Rough, callused fingertips slid anxiously down his shaft, a quick, firm motion that had his head tipping backwards. He sighs out a needy groan and gives himself a quick pump. It's not as satisfying as he thought it would be…

 

_ “I believe a dry hand job isn't the most uncomfortable thing you could be doing right now, but…” _

 

Oscar groaned at Ozpin’s voice again, his hand letting go of his dick and forming a fist on his bare thigh.

 

“well what do you expect me to do? Spit in my hand? Use bar soap?”

 

Ozpin laughed a little, slightly smug and a little teasing,  _ “I believe you can find hand lotions or some kind of body oil in the cabinets here. Haven is a well stocked school.” _

 

Oscar sighed and tried to stand, his legs quivering just slightly. He stumbled over to the sink again and reached for the mirror. True to Ozpin’s estimate, a travel-sized bottle of hand cream was right there in the medicine cabinet. 

 

Oscar snatched the bottle out of the cabinet and slid it shut again, taking up his spot on the seat of the toilet again. He held the bottle tightly between his palms to warm it up a little; makeshift lube was already a discomforting idea,  _ cold  _ makeshift lube was just a flat out  _ bad  _ idea. 

He popped open the cap and squeezed a bit into his hand before it returned to his cock. His grasp was still gentle and nervous, still shy because of his given situation.

 

He gave himself a small stroke, his thumb sliding up on the shaft and the rest of his fingers sliding down on the opposite side. A sigh escaped his lips as he did it again, a bit less gentle this time. Confident wasn’t the right word, but his small strokes soon became a rhythm. He squeezed a little more of the hand cream onto his dick and scooped it into his rhythm. 

 

“Mmm…” He hummed to himself and leaned back against the toilet’s water tank, needy sighs leaving his throat as his head tipped back and he let his mind wander. He’d fantasized before while jerking off. He’d thought about older women and their mature bodies and touching them; he’d even thought of people touching him before. Sometimes his fantasies got so realistic he lost himself in them for a moment.

 

Even now, it was like Oscar could feel hands on him, snaking up his ribs and dipping under his shirt. A high pitched, shocked sound came from him, the pace of his hand faltering; that phantom hand had pinched his left nipple, now rolling it between its fingers. 

 

“nnnaah…” his grip around his shaft tightened and squeezed at the tip, “aaahhh...”

 

The sounds he was making were soft and needy, this felt so good. Those phantom hands on his body, rubbing at his chest and thighs made everything so much better too.

The rumor was true, the longer you wait between “sessions” the better it feels. His voice hitched when he rubs his thumb across the slit in his dick, but then a hand clamps around his throat and stops any sound from coming out. He can feel breath on his ear. 

 

_ “now now, don't get too carried away. You wouldn't want to alert anyone.” _ Ozpin’s velvety voice tickles his ear and somehow makes him harder.

 

“O-Oz--" there was no real hand on his throat, but it felt like something had his voice on a leash and wouldn't let him speak. 

 

_ “shh…”  _

 

His hand started moving on its own, which made him gasp and throw his head back in surprise. Someone else was touching him, it was his own hand, but it was also someone else's. And it felt soooo good.

 

The familiar fingers that glided up and down his hard-on moved at such an achingly slow pace. They were more skilled than he could ever remember them being--the pace was torture, but it was a  _ good _ torture. A constant string of needy moans exited Oscars mouth as he thrust his hips weakly into the hand. He wanted more. Of what, he wasn’t entirely sure, but he needed something.

 

Oscar eyes slid closed and he sighed blissfully. The sensation was amazing, the rough texture of his hands, the slick of the lotion and his own precum letting it glide across his skin like water. Two phantom hands were still sliding up and down his ribs, massaging at his chest. This was so good…

  
  


When Oscar opened his eyes he wasn't in the bathroom anymore. Instead he was in a dark room. Beneath him now, there was no toilet, but another body. A warm, bare, pale body that held him close. He was nude now as well, sitting in this stranger’s lap. Had Oscar been in his right mind he would be been incredibly scared and confused, but for some reason he felt safe. Familiar even. Like he’d known this stranger his entire life. He let his whole body relax against the strangers chest and sighed.

 

_ “enjoying yourself, are you?” _ that familiar authoritative voice of Ozpin’s tickled his ear.

 

“yeah…” Oscars brain was fuzzy, a pile of squishy lust. The hand around his cock sped up a bit and he jerks in response.

 

“aaaah, ffffffuck…” Oscars hisses of pleasure only seemed to inspire the hand to move faster, fingers squeezing at the base, thumb brushing over the head.

 

_ “That’s good to hear…” _ Ozpin’s voice was in his ear, sending hair-raising chills through his body. Something near Oscar’s groin tightened when he felt Ozpin’s breath on his neck. 

 

A hand slid up his torso, stroking his stomach reassuringly. It traveled upward again, fingers tracing up between his pecs and along his collarbone. Ozpin’s hands squeezed at Oscar’s chest again and rolled his nipples between his slim fingers. Oscar felt him bite the top of his ear.

 

Oscar’s eyes crossed briefly, his toes curling and his knees pulling up toward his chest. His whole body felt hot, his head felt fuzzy. One of Ozpin’s ghostly hands came up and held his throat again, tilting his head to look over his shoulder. Ozpin pressed a chaste kiss to his temple and moved his mouth against Oscar’s ear again.

 

_ “Let it out,” _ His other hand moved from Oscar’s chest to the hand on his cock,  _ “come.” _

 

He didn’t know what the hell it was about Ozpin’s voice, but the sudden spike it sent through his body was so hot he didn’t even realize he was coming. 

 

Oscar was enjoying the afterglow, the limp-bodied, post-orgasm panting and twitching that came after your muscles finally relaxed and the jizz stopped pouring. He didn’t think it was possible, but Oscar felt cum on his collar and realized he’d come so hard he almost shot himself in the face.

 

After a few moments, Oscar wiped himself off, pulled his pants back up, washed his hands, and returned the bottle of hand cream back to the medicine cabinet. The bathroom was right back to how it had been when he first walked in. The only difference was that instead of a stressed out farm boy glaring at him from the mirror, there was a tired, blissful farm boy staring hazily at nothing.

 

“I didn’t know...that was a thing you could do…” He breathed to himself, the statement directed at Ozpin.

 

_ “Oh yes, it’s a simple trick of the mind,” _ Ozpin’s voice sounded like a distant echo, nothing like a few minutes ago. Before it was like he was actually speaking into his ear,  _ “I’m glad you enjoyed yourself, Oscar. I hope you’re feeling a bit better now.” _

 

“Y-Yeah…” He was silent for a few moments, not really sure what to do. A question was burning in his mind though, ‘can we do this again?’ And Oscar must’ve thought it so hard that he either said it out loud or Ozpin  _ heard _ him thinking it.

 

_ “If you’d like me to do that again, you need only ask. There are also several other things like this that I can do.”  _

  
Oscar felt a phantom hand touch his butt, _ “Whenever you believe you’re ready to experience them.” _


End file.
